Peddie OneShots
by Abookworm17
Summary: Peddie one-shots, all unrelated unless I say otherwise. R&R! Ideas and requests are welcomed, so if you have any, PM me or leave it in a review! You will get a shout-out in that chapter!
1. Butterflies

Butterflies

Patricia sat on her bed, flipping through a magazine, her mind wandering onto something else, or, more specifically, some_one _else. Eddie. You would think that now that the mystery was over, Patricia and Eddie would be spending more time together, right?

Wrong.

The truth was that ever since they had found out that Eddie was the Osirion, Patricia had been avoiding him. She didn't mean to, but Nina's words kept finding their way back into her mind.

_~Flashback~_

"Victor's dead dad spoke to you?" Amber half-asked, half-exclaimed.

"How did I not know about this?" Alfie asked.

After the dance had ended, Nina called a Sibuna meeting to discuss things. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia sat in Nina and Amber's room, talking about the events that had happened just hours before. Nina had suddenly gotten serious, and told everyone about her encounter with Victor Rodenmaar Sr.

"He said that every Chosen One has a protector, an Osirian. Her complete opposite, and together, they must keep the world safe." Nina explained.

_~End of flashback~_

What if the Chosen One and the Osririan were meant to be? What of this meant Nina and Eddie would get together, ruining both Patricia and Fabian's relationships? Patricia knew that it wasn't likely, as Fabian and Nina were head over heels for each other. As for Eddie, whenever Patricia tried to avoid him, she thought she saw disappointment and sadness creep into his eyes. She'd seen that look before, countless times when Fabian had avoided Joy, and when Patricia had insulted Eddie before theyhad admitted their feeling's for each other. Plus, Nina also said that Rufus was Sara's Osirian, but look how that ended up.

However, Patricia snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a light rapping at her door. "Come in!" she yelled, and none other than the slime ball himself appeared in her doorway, stepping inside her room.

"Hey," Eddie greeted her, and gave a her a side-ways smile.

Patricia glanced up at him, meeting his gaze. "Hey," she said. Eddie walked over and sat at the foot of he bed. "What?" she asked, getting to the point.

"I don't know, it feels like you've just been avoiding me ever since... you know. Are you mad at me for some reason? He responded.

"No, I'm not mad, and I haven't been avoiding you," Patricia half-lied.

Eddie broke out into a smile. "Good. I thought maybe we could hang out, or I don't know, do homework."

Patricia arched her eyebrows at him. "You? Homework? Voluntarily?" she said, only half-teasing.

Eddie smiled at her. "You? Reading? Voluntarily? What is that you're reading anyway?" Eddie asked, acknowledging the magazine on her bed and moving to sit side-by-side with her on the edge of the bed.

"It's a magazine, about upcoming movies," she answered, smiling at Eddie's remark.

"Oh, that explains it," Eddie said, and Patricia playfully shoved him. They laughed. Eddie reached his hand out and intertwined it with hers. This sent tingles up hr body, and even more so when Eddie softly whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her face, "I missed you, Yacker."

Patricia could feel a blush creep up on her cheeks as she stared at their intertwined hands and listened to Eddie admit that he missed her. But, try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to say the words 'I missed you too' to Eddie. It's not that she didn't feel the same way, she _totally_ did, and wanted to tell him that, but Patricia had never been great with the whole 'feelings' thing. In fact, she'd never felt the same way about any other guy before, which made it that much harder to say what she really felt.

She looked up, her eyes meeting Eddie's, sending more shivers down her spine, and before she knew it, Eddie's face was coming closer and closer until his lips crashed onto hers, gentle at first, but then with more lust and desire. His hand left hers as it tangled in her hair, and she felt like she was floating, never wanting to stop, forever sitting there with Eddie, their lips moving in perfect harmony. Eventually, they broke apart, and Patricia looked away, embarrassed.

Eddie moved his hand to her chin, moving her face until she was looking right at him. "Yacker..." Eddie said, letting the word hang in the air, his eyes never leaving Patricia's. "About the whole Osirian thing," he started, bringing up the subject Patricia had been dreading. "I don't know what the 'Osirian' and 'Chosen One' are supposed to do exactly," he said, and once again took his hand in her own, "but I want to make sure it doesn't come in the way of us. You are my Chosen One, my Yacker, and always will be."

Patricia smiled, her heart fluttering. "And you're my Slime Ball. My Weasel," she managed to say.

They both smiled and their lips met yet again, releasing butterflies in their stomachs that longed to be free.

**A/N: So this is going to be a collection of Peddie one-shots, all unrelated unless I say otherwise. It would be great of you could review or give me constructive criticism. Also, I'll be more than happy to take requests, so if you have any ideas, any ideas at all, leave it in a review or PM me and I'll write a one-shot based on that!**


	2. American Football

**A/N: This chapter was suggested by Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb! "As for a request, I don't know why but I loved it when Eddie and Patricia played football." I know it's short and not my best work, but please review! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><span>American Football<span>

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, and Patricia and Eddie were walking hand-in-hand back from school. They were now walking through the area where they had played American football days before in detention.

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie said, catching Patricia's attention,

"What?" she replied, awaiting Eddie's answer.

"Remember in detention when we played football?" he said, smiling at the memory.

"No, I remember in detention when we played _American_ football," she said, smirking.

Eddie let out a chuckle. "We should do it again, shouldn't we Yacker?" Patricia looked at him and smiled, a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Patricia and Eddie stood in their <em>American<em> football gear, Eddie holding the ball, and Patricia standing across from him, both smiling widely.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," Patricia said, staring at Eddie with a mischievous grin.

"I don't mind you falling on top of me," Eddie said with a wink, and Patricia narrowed her eyes and started running. They collided and the force knocked them off their feet. They landed side by side on the grass, both smiling. "My turn," Eddie said, and they switched places.

Eddie ran at her, and once again, they tumbled to the ground. They continued this until the sun was beginning to set, each taking turns running at each other.

"It's getting late, we should probably head back. You take one more turn and then we should go," Eddie said, reluctantly.

"Okay," she replied, slightly sad.

"One, two, three!" Eddie said, and Patricia was off. She collided with Eddie and they fell back on the ground, Patricia landing on top of him. Instead of getting up however, Eddie placed his arms around her and gazed into her eyes. They laid like that for a long time, never taking their eyes off of each other.

Finally, Eddie spoke. "You know, I _would_ kiss you, but I can't because of all this stuff we're wearing."

"That's okay," Patricia said, getting up and dusting herself off. "I guess you'll just have to owe me one," She started walking away after winking.

"Hey! I never said you had to get up!" He said, running after, trying to catch up.

* * *

><p>Patricia sat in the living room, completing her homework, lost in thought. She hadn't noticed Eddie until she felt him plop down beside her.<p>

"Hey," she said, writing down the answer to her maths homework.

"Hey," he answered back. "Remember earlier today, when you said I owed you one?" he asked, and scooted closer. This caught Patricia's attention and she looked up at him. "Well, what better time than in a dark, empty room?" he said with a sly smile. Patricia couldn't help it; she giggled. Eddie gave a soft laugh and leaned closer to her, closing the gap between them.

They sat their, kissing, neither wanting to stop. Again they lost track of time, Patricia's homework forgotten. It felt so _right_, their lips moving together, the butterflies in their stomach. They didn't stop until Trudy called everyone down for supper, because, everyone knows that when it comes down to it, eating _always_ comes before kissing for Eddie, although, with Patricia, it was pretty close.


	3. Caught

**A/N: This one was suggested by Echo101 - "Mr. Sweet comes in on Peddie making out." Here ya go! Hope you like and review!! By the way, I know that Mr. Sweet is supposed to teach chemistry/science, but in this story, Ms. Valentine is teaching it.**

* * *

><p><span>Caught<span>

"So, Edison. That is why I feel you should be doing better in your classes. You should-" Mr. Sweet was interrupted by a light rapping at the door. "Come in," Mr. Sweet says.

"Mr. Sweet! Mr. Sweet! There's an experiment gone wrong in the science lab. Things are getting awry. I need your help," Ms. Valentine says, rushing in with a deeply worried expression.

Mr. Sweet stands up hurriedly. "Right away, Ms. Valentine!" Right after he completes his sentence, Patricia ambles in, looking confused.

"Uh, Mr. Sweet, I have a question about the dress code-"

"Not right now, Patricia! You wait here with Edison while I go assist Ms. Valentine in the science lab," Mr. Sweet says, and rushes out of the office with Ms. Valentine, closing the door behind him.

Patricia looks down at Eddie. "What's wrong with him? And why are you here?"

Eddie smiles. "Science experiment gone wrong, apparently. And 'Dad' and I were just having a little father-son chat about my grades," he answers, while standing up. Patricia sits on the desk. "So, question about the dress code?" he asks while smirking and moving closer to her spot on the desk.

"Amber. She wanted to know what the maximum height her heels could be, but had a 'fashion emergency' and ran off to the bathroom after making me come and ask Mr. Sweet," Patricia explains, rolling her eyes.

Eddie smiles a knowing smile and snorts. "Of course," he says, moving even closer. He places one hand on her neck and tangles it in her hair, while leaning forward. He stops before he reaches her lips.

Patricia had butterflies in her stomach and was breathing short breaths due to Eddie being so close. She stares in his big, chocolate brown eyes and says, "Wow, getting right to the point are you? No trying to say something sweet or clever to get in the mood?" she says, trying to cover up her blush and her flushed face, pretending she doesn't feel as flustered as she does.

"Well, normally I would, but seeing as we're in my dad's office and he could be back soon, _and_ you seem like you're already so worked up and flustered, I thought that I should just go for it," he says with a cheeky grin, and closes the distance between them as his lips meet hers. It felt like fireworks were going off and Patricia needed to be closer to Eddie. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as Eddie placed his hands around her sides. She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively, pulling him even closer than before, if that was possible. They felt as though she were in heaven, with their bodies pressed up against each others. They wanted nothing more than to stay that way forever.

But, 'nothing gold can stay' and the door burst open to reveal a very angry Mr. Sweet. Patricia and Eddie jumped back as though they had been shocked. They were even more shocked to see him standing there with a red face and steam shooting out of his ears. No, _literally_; steam was shooting out of his ears.

"Wow, Dad, I didn't know somebody could ever get that angry," Eddie says with a nervous chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. Patricia glares at him, her face was almost as red as Mr. Sweet's.

"Edison! Patricia! I will deal with your teenage shenanigans later! Right now, I must take a shower from the science experiment that exploded on me," Mr. Sweet says, furious, for more reasons than one.

However, with the absurdity that just happened, and the sight of Mr. Sweet standing their looking like he had just stepped out of a cartoon, it was all just too much. Eddie and Patricia burst out laughing, clutching their sides and trying to breath. Whenever they managed to get under control, they'd just glance at Mr. Sweet's infuriated face and continue to laugh. After about two or three minutes of this, something in Mr. Sweet snapped.

"Out!" Mr. Sweet commanded, pointing at the door, acting much different from his usually sweet and accepting demeanor. Patricia swore that if steam hadn't already been coming out of his ears, it would have then. They rushed out of the room, glancing back at Mr. Sweet. The door slammed close and Eddie took Patricia's hand in his. When they were getting their last laughs out, they met up with Amber.

"So did you get an answer?" she said, completely oblivious to what just occurred. Patricia just rolled her eyes and chuckled, walking away with Eddie. Amber scurried after them. "Well?"


End file.
